Despedida de soltero
by the-blue-knight-of-shadows
Summary: Después de mucho insistir, Havoc logra que Mustang los vea en un bar en Central para celebrar su despedida de soltero. Será una noche de copas, risas, anécdotas y llanto.


_N/A: Escucha: Lullaby of Ressembool ( watch?v=ASWcIZWmXfk) y Requiem for the Brigadier General ( watch?v=AEiucbbXBUA)  
-BKS_

Despedida de soltero.

¿Sería divertido, no? O al menos eso creía Mustang cuando, después de las mil y una insistencias de Jean, se vio encaminado hacia Devil's Pub. Le había prometido a Riza que volvería a media noche (mínimo), aunque si fuese por él estaría en casa aún.

Faltaba una semana para cambiar ese estado de _soltero_ a _casado_. Solo una semana.

Roy miró al cielo _"qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no?"_ le dijo.

-¡Eh! ¡Coronel!- Jean interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¡Por aquí!.

Como siempre, el joven cargaba un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus labios.

Al encaminarse, Falman, Amstrong y Breda le saludaron. Incluso el cabo Kein Fuery lo esperaba; y, sin falta alguna, Acero. Aunque ahora el sobrenombre no tenía sentido, no podía evitar llamarle así. Solo faltaba él.

Se sentó en el único campo vacío, al lado de Jean.

Havoc ya tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y una lerda mirada en su rostro. Hablaba más alto de lo normal y sus manos se movían torpemente.

-¡Cantinero! Un whiskey por acá, ¡ya llegó el hombre de la noche!- anunció el

joven del cigarro mientras pasaba su brazo al lado de Roy y apretaba con fuerza su hombro de manera cariñosa. Mustang hizo una expresión involuntaria de molestia que hizo reír a todos.

Giró hacia Fuery para preguntar:

\- ¿Cuántos se ha tomado?

\- Solo dos, señor.

Mustang mantuvo su mirada fija en el nervioso joven.

\- B-bueno – reconsideró- dos desde que yo llegué.

Amstrong interrumpió

\- Ya van 4, Roy.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación pero verle así le causó una risa que no pudo ocultar. Luego se volvió al rubio.

-¿Alphonse no vendrá?

El chico negó con su cabeza mientras respondía:

No, a Al no le gusta mucho tomar – recordó entonces que no le gusta tomar

desde aquella vez que despertó con una tremenda resaca después de que el grupo se los llevara a algún antro de mala muerte para celebrar que sus cuerpos ahora estaban completos. Mustang le sonrió, recordando el mismo momento al que, discretamente, se refería Acero.

Era la primera vez que Alphonse bebía y sus efectos se hicieron notar

rápidamente; después de media hora de su primer trago (un delicado bloodymary, casi virgen y sin tabasco) estaba bailando en una mesa del bar y se había quitado la camisa. A Ed le había tocado cargarlo hasta su casa, escuchando una y otra vez a Jean y Breda disculparse por no haberle cuidado. Mustang solo podía reír para sus adentros al ver lo furioso que estaba Ed de que su hermanito se haya comportado tan irresponsablemente.

La mesera le llevó un whiskey a Roy y un bourbon al hermano Elric. Antes de

que este último siquiera pudiera darse un sorbo a su trago, Mustang lo miró tajantemente:

-No deberías estar tomando eso, Acero, aún eres un niño.

-¿¡Niño?! Tengo casi 20– replicó el joven – Sé cuidarme a mi mismo, mamá – dijo con sarcasmo, alargando la última palabra por sílabas

Armstrong tomó al veinteañero en sus brazos (¿¡en que momento se quitó la

camisa?!) mientras exclamaba lo feliz que estaba de haberlo visto crecer tanto estos años; en edad, porque en altura apenas tenía unos centímetros más si no es que se había encogido. Ed refunfuñó tanto por el incómodo abrazo como por la insinuación de su altura, aclarando que ahora medía 1,70 cm.

Todos juntaron alegremente sus vasos en el centro de la mesa: Armstrong con

un vaso casi vacío de coñac, Falman (tan formal como siempre) con una elegante copa de vino del '03,Breda y Havoc con un ron y jägermaster respectivamente y el cabo Fuery con un mojito recién salido de la barra. Al unísono gritaron _**¡Salud!**_ Y Armstrong añadió, terminando su vaso: Al Coronel Roy Mustang, que desposará pronto a la señorita Hawkeye.

Todos gritaron otra vez en alegría mientras que el Alquimista de Fuego negaba

con su cabeza, apenado: basta ya de formalidades, he venido a divertirme – embozó una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Jean lo envolvió con su brazo nuevamente, diciendo: Ve, Coronel, le dije que se divertiría!

Entre risas y alcohol las horas fueron pasando: diez, once, doce…

-Así que – dijo Falman – ¿ha elegido ya a su padrino de bodas, Coronel

Mustang?

Mustang desvió su mirada hacia un hombre que había llegado a la barra,

llevaba un traje con saco gris y una camisa rosa de botones. Su cabello era corto y oscuro y sus lentes delgados… Era él, no cabía duda. Tenía que ser él. No, no era él. Nunca lo sería, era tan solo otro extraño más con el mismo estilo y su misma altura.

-Eh, coronel – le llamó el cabo - ¿está escuchando?

Roy volvió la atención al grupo, todos lo miraban con curiosidad. Todos miraron a su alrededor buscando el motivo de su esparcimiento; Acero miró a un hombre de camisa rosa.

-Lo siento, muchachos, me distraje. ¿Que decían?

\- Falman le ha preguntado si ya tiene a su padrino de bodas- dijo Breda.

Havoc dio un manotazo en la mesa y exclamó: ¡pero claro que soy yo!

Mustang intentó corregirle cuando, de pronto, se vio envuelto en los

musculosos brazos del oficial Armstrong (¿en qué momento se ha quitado este hombre la camisa?, pensó Roy) que lo alzaron con fuerza y contra su pecho lo abrazó, gritando de manera romántica:

-Es obvio que el Coronel me ha elegido a mí.

El oficial ya estaba pasado de tragos, claramente, pues estaba más romántico de lo normal y sonrojado sin motivo.

-¡Suélteme, Armstrong! ¡Suelteme!

Después de que logró separarse del oficial y ambos volvieron a sus asientos, Mustang dijo:

No, aún no. Creo que no tendré uno. No es estrictamente necesario de todas maneras- mientras alisaba su cabello y su camisa.

Oh… -susurró Fuery mientras los demás lo veían y se repartían miradas entre sí, cabizbajos. Mustang lo notó e inmediatamente llamó al cantinero:

¡Re-fill para la mesa!

Todos se alegraron nuevamente y siguieron tomando.

El amanecer se aproximaba a las tres a.m. Armstrong había recuperado su

sobriedad lo suficiente para alzar a Havoc de camino a casa, quien había caído inconsciente después del sexto jägermaster. Falman, Fuery y Breda acompañaron a estos dos para asegurarse de que llegaran bien, mientras tanto El Alquimista de Fuego y Ed se quedaron frente al ya cerrado Pub, esperando a verles desaparecer en la esquina de la acera mientras se despedían de lejos. Se quedaron en silencio un momento

-Coronel – dijo Ed pero antes de continuar la oración el Alquimista le interrumpió:

\- Edward, va a llover.

El joven miró al cielo, despejado como una bola de cristal.

No señor, no—Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que de donde venía la lluvia era de los ojos de Mustang que miraban hacia el suelo, cubriéndose en vergüenza con sus mechones azabaches. El antiguo alquimista dudó un segundo antes de hablar – Coronel… ¿lo extraña, no?

Mustang asintió tímidamente, intentando detener la lluvia. De pronto sintió alrededor de sus hombros el cobijo de un abrigo, al mirar se dio cuenta que el joven se había quitado su gabardina roja y se la había puesto a él. Le sonrió mientras este decía:

yo también lo extraño… todos, sin duda alguna. En serio yo… - talló sus dientes intentando contener sus lágrimas y mantener ese nudo en la garganta quieto, que amenazaba con hacerle vomitar del enojo – Yo no…

Roy puso su mano en el hombro del chico y lo miró, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

No te culpes, Acero. Él lo hizo para ayudarles, de no ser por su sacrificio quizás nunca hubiesen vuelto a la normalidad, ustedes dos.

Se miraron por un segundo, casi compartiendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos hasta que Ed pronunció firmemente:

Usted tampoco se culpe, Mustang. Tampoco fue su culpa.

Lo sé – dijo este, suspirando mientras le devolvía la gabardina al joven rubio.- Solo desearía que pudiese verme ahora… todo lo que logré es también gracias a él.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre los dos, como si fuera la presencia de un fantasma… Como la de él.

Oye, Acero.- llamó Mustang.

¿Si?

De casualidad no querrás ser mi padrino de bodas, ¿o si?

Ed lo miró perplejo

-Eh? ¿¡Eh?! – la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa

\- Olvídalo.- Dijo el Alquimista, encaminándose hacia su casa – Nos vemos ese día.

El rubio dudó, para después añadir:

¡Coronel! ¡Espere!- Roy volvió su mirada hacia el joven, quien hacía una pequeña reverencia dejando caer su trenza sobre su hombro - ¡Sería un honor ser su padrino de bodas!

Roy Mustang sonrió y le asintió, agregando:

-Vale, que así sea. Hasta luego, Acero.

\- Ya no tiene mucho sentido que me llame así ¿no lo cree, Coronel?

\- Para mí si, Edward. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos – concluyó Ed y se encaminó en la acera contrario, colocándose

nuevamente su gabardina roja.

Mustang miró al cielo una vez más, caminando lentamente. Sonrió

" _¿Esto es lo que hubieses querido, no es así, Hughes?"_ pensó y lanzó un pequeño resoplido al añadir _"Riza te manda saludos, por cierto."_

En la otra cuadra un hombre de camisa rosa de botones y saco gris, lentes

delgados y cabello oscuro entraba a su casa. Su esposa estaba cuidando de su pequeña hija.

 _N/A: ¡He vuelto! Esta vez en un lúgubre y triste día para mí, he decidido escribir este one-shot después de ver el 15 capitulo de FMAB, cuando los hermanos se enteran de la muerte de este preciado personaje. Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado, ¡dejen sus favs y reviews por favor! Pronto seguiré con el fic de Merlin._

 _Oh, también quiero decirles que puedo traducir mis fics o one-shots a inglés si gustan así que mándenme un mensaje y lo haré sin duda. ¡Hasta la próxima! –BKS._


End file.
